doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Constanza Faraggi
Chilena Argentina |ingreso_doblaje = 2011 2012 |pais = Argentina Chile |estado = Activa |sexo = Femenino |edad = |demo = Muestra de audio de Angie Tribeca (T01E04) (Angie Tribeca).ogg }} AT-T02E01-AngieTribeca.png|Angie Tribeca, protgonista de la serie hononima. Arielouat.png|Ariel en Once Upon a Time (Versión Disney). 0404506215.png|Gülnihal Hatun (Maria) en Suleimán. Kumiko Hashimoto.png|Kennedy Van Buren (Piper Curda) en Programa de talentos. 5464663120.png|Paula en The Walking Dead. 426224015.png|Sensei Rae Dawn en Liv y Maddie. Descarga (4)-3.jpg|Alissa en Teen Beach 2. Jasmine IDidn'tDoIt.png|Jasmine Kang en Yo no lo hice. UTUD-Rena.png|Rena Yanasse en Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Los guerreros de la estrella de la luz. SCR4TrudieHarrold.png|Trudie en Scream 4. Maggie expendables 2.png|Maggie en la versión de MovieCity de Los indestructibles 2. SP3-GwenStacy.png|Gwen Stacy (Bryce Dallas Howard) en el redoblaje de El Hombre Araña 3. BulmaDBSUPER Newdesing 2019.png|Bulma en el redoblaje argentino de Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Youkai watch-3329776.jpg|Ayay en Yo-Kai Watch. Youkai watch-3329806.jpg|Baku también en Yo-Kai Watch. Desktop 11-01-2017 20-13-59-949.jpg|Sam también en Yo-Kai Watch. 12801315_1155390604506737 2192002046383731859_n.jpg| Odessa Luna / Margaret en Cautiva Caramelo.png|Caramelo en ¡Bum, Pum, Kapow!. LAS-ViudaNegra.png|Natasha Romanoft / Black Widow en Avengers: Los archivos secretos - Black Widow y Punisher. Aventuras_MH_Treesa.png|Treesa Thornwillow en Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos. Emilia Valli (JP).png|Emilia Valli en Juushinki Pandora. Yugo_wakfu.png|Yugo en Wakfu. Cerradura-0.png|Madre del Sensei (Daron Nefcy) en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. Lara JKV.png|Lara en Justin, el caballero valiente. 5041156.png|Hija en la tienda en Este es el fin. HannahMontanaUnDesastreDePelicula.jpg|Hannah Montana en Un desastre de película (tercera versión, 2015). PiperCurda.jpg|Es la voz oficial de la actriz Piper Curda. Constanza Faraggi es una actriz de teatro y doblaje chilena. Estudió doblaje con Loreto Araya en su escuela PROVOZ, debutando en el 2011 en su natal Chile. Reside desde el 2012 en Buenos Aires, Argentina. Filmografia Películas Emily Browning *Magic Magic - Sarah *Pompeya - Cassia Scarlett Johansson *El Espiritu - Silken Floss (Redoblaje argentino 2013) *El chef - Molly Marion Cotillard *The Immigrant - Ewa Cybulska *Macbeth (2015) - Lady Macbeth Elle Fanning *Mujeres del siglo XX - Julie (2016) *Conociendo a Ray - Ray (2015) Aubrey Plaza *10 años - Olivia (versión argentina) *Playing It Cool - Mallory (versión argentina) Danielle Chuchran *Riot - Alena *Sobrevivientes - Kate Mitra Jessica Chastain *La desaparición de Eleanor Rigby: Él - Eleanor Rigby (2014) *La desaparición de Eleanor Rigby: Ella- Eleanor Rigby (2014) ;Nora Arnezeder *In the Cloud - Z (2018) *Angélique - Angélique de Sancé de Monteloup (2013) Bella Heathcote *El profesor Marston y la Mujer Maravilla - Olive Byrne (2017) *Not Fade Away - Grace Dietz (2010) (Versión argentina) Leslie Bibb *7500 - Laura Baxter (2014) *Hell Baby - Vanessa (2012) Otros: *Heretiks (El convento) - Voces adicionales (2018) *El acoso de la bestia - Anne Gao (Jingchu Zhang)(2008) / Doblaje 2019 *Slaughterhouse: Escuela sangrienta - Kay (Isabella Laughland) (2018) *Regresa a mí - Ivy Burns (Kathryn Newton) (2018) *Nadando por un sueño - Entrenadora Amanda (Leïla Bekhti) (2018) *The Front Runner - Lee Hart (Vera Farmiga) (2018) *Tragedy Girls - Srta. Kent (Nicky Whelan) (2017) *Noche de venganza - Voces adicionales (2017) *Shock Wave: Onda expansiva - Gráficas (2017) *El último hombre - Voces adicionales (2018) *24 horas para vivir - Lin Bisset (Qing Xu) (2018) *La buena esposa (2017) - Linnea (Karin Franz Körlof) (2017) *Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Los guerreros de la estrella de la luz - Rena Yanasse (Takami Yoshimoto) (1998) (Doblaje de 2017) *Nuestro último viaje - Chantal (Gabriela Ceci) (2017) *Boundaries - Laura Jaconi (Vera Farmiga) (2018) *Kill'em All - Suzanne (Autumn Reeser) (2017) *Brigsby Bear - Aubrey Pope (Ryan Simpkins) (2017) *Más fuerte que el destino - Erin Hurley (Tatiana Maslany) (2017) (Trailer) *King: Una historia de venganza - Kelly (Teresa Palmer) (2017) *El Hombre Araña 3 - Gwen Stacy (Bryce Dallas Howard) (2007) (Redoblaje 2017) *El comediante - La niña (Savvy Crawford) (2017) *La familia Fang - Annie Fang a los 18 años (Taylor Rose) (2016) *Camino a la fama 3 - Bella Parker (Nicole Muñoz) (2016) *Las vueltas del amor - Lucy (Morgan Griffin) (2016) *Hello I Must Be Going - Missy (Sara Chase) (2012) *Divines - Jisca (Hana Savané) (2016) *Annabelle y los fantasmas de Nantucket - Maddi McFeeley (Rachel Resheff) (2016) *Más grande que el cielo - Grace Hargrove / Roxanne (Amy Smart) (2005) (Redoblaje 2016) *La indignación - Olivia Hutton (Sarah Gadon) (2016) *Florence: La mejor peor de todas - Agnes Stark (Nina Arianda) (2016) *Una noche de amor - Voces adicionales (2016) *Bad Moms - Jane Mitchell (Oona Laurence) (2016) (versión argentina) *Tallulah - Tallulah (Ellen Page) (2016) *Cuarto de Guerra - Veronica Drake (Tenae Downing) (2015) *Valley of Knights: Mira's Magical Christmas - Miranda (Silje Marie Korsnes) *Amor a la carta - Ila (Nimrat Kaur) (2013) *Mr. Holmes - Ann Kelmot (Hattie Morahan) / Oswald (Charles Maddox) (2015) *Impact Earth - Neo Ing. Elaine (Junie Hoang) (2015) *The Black Hole - Jess Selvy (Natalie Distler) (2015) *Demolición - Voces adicionales (2015) *Suite francesa - Lucile Angellier (Michelle Williams) (2015) *Hush - Maddie (Kate Siegel) (2016) *Brooklyn - Eilis Lacey(Saoirse Ronan) (2015) *Perseguido por el poder - Aaliyah (Ashley LaRae) y Recepcionista de Hotel (Lauren Poole) (2014) *Raze - Teresa (Tracie Thoms) (2013) *Lago Tiburón - Meredith Hernández (Sara Malakul Lane ) (2015) *Sabotage - Karen Wharton (Catherine Dyer) (2014) *Laggies - Annika (Chloë Moretz)(2014) *Francotirador: Legado - Sanaa Malik (Mercedes Masöhn) (2014) *Supremacía robot - Mediador 452 (Craig Garner) (2014) *Pawn Shop Chronicles - Sandy (Rachelle Lefevre) (2013) *Monos asesinos - Chasity (Jackie Tuttle) (2013) *La Venus de las pieles - Vanda Jourdain (Emmanuelle Seigner) (2013) *Inhumano - Claire Porter (Stephanie Lemelin) (2013) *La probabilidad de Emma - Catherine Cooner (Shanna Strong) (2016) *Zombies Nazis 2 : Rojos contra muertos - Monica (Jocelyn DeBoer) 2014 *Bella addormentata - María (Alba Rohrwacher) *En primera plana - Sacha Pfeiffer (Rachel McAdams) (2015) (Versión Open Road) *La juventud - Miss Universo (Madalina Diana Ghenea) - 2015 *Esperanza de vida - Elly (Robin Brûlé) - 2014 *Madame Bovary - Emma Bovary (Mia Wasikowska) *Una comedia inapropiada - Madre (Danielle Devitto) *God Tussi Great Ho - Gangubai - Maid (Upasna Singh) *Las cartas - Kavitha Singh (Tillotama Shome) 2015 *Venganza mortal - Judy (Ilfenesh Hadera) (Redoblaje 2015) *Tormenta fantasma - Melissa (Kacey Rohl) (2012) *Viaje gratuito - Christina Millan (Anna Paquin) *Bus 657 El escape del siglo. - Pauline (Lydia Hull) *Las sofoconas - Clementine Winks (Virginia Madsen) *La cuarta esposa - Julina (Haley Lu Richardson) *La verdad sobre Emanuel - Emanuel (Kaya Scodelario) *Estación Espacial 76 - Jessica (Liv Tyler) *Ella - Escritora de cartas #2 (Lisa Renee Pitts) / Voz de mujer (Bill Hader) (2011) *Una noche para mamá - Zoe (Sammi Hanratty) *Birdman o (La inesperada virtud de la ignorancia) - Sam (Emma Stone) *Hell Baby - Vanessa (Leslie Bibb) *Piensa como hombre 2 - Candace (Regina Hall) *Familia al instante - Agnes 'Apple' Bailey (Vanessa Hudgens) *3 Días para matar - Vivi Delay (Amber Heard) *Frankie y Alice - Frankie (Halle Berry) *Escándalo americano - Brenda (Colleen Camp) *Broken City - Natalie Barea (Natalie Martinez) *Far Cry - Valerie Cardinal (Emmanuelle Vaugier) *The Moth Diaries - Ernessa (Lily Cole) *The Butler - Carol Hammie (Yaya DaCosta) *Jobs, el hombre que revolucionó al mundo - Lisa Jobs (Annika Bertea) *Un invierno en la playa - Erica (Jennifer Connelly) *Sorority Row - Megan Blaire (Audrina Patridge) Trailer *Danny the Dog - Victoria (Kerry Condon) *The Extra Man - Sandra (Alicia Goranson) *Harold & Kumar van a White Castle - Liane (Malin Akerma) *Wasted on the Young - Ella (Geraldine Hakewill) *The East - Eve (Hillary Baack) *911: Llamada mortal - Brooke (Jenna Lamia) *Antes de la medianoche - Anna (Ariane Labed) *Collision Course - Krista Miles (Meghan McLeod) *Los indestructibles 2 - Maggie (Yu Nan) *Circle of Lies - Linda (Karina Banno) *Ella hizo que lo hicieran - Cheryl (Bethany Brown) *Este es el fin - Hija en tienda (Lauren Graham) *Encuentro con el Mal - Tammy Strate (Peyton List) *They Came Together - Habermeyer (Michaela Watkins) *Los indestructibles 3 - Luna (Ronda Rousey) *I Origins- Priya Varma (Archie Panjabi) *La gran seducción - Kathleen (Liane Balaban) *Calvario - Teresa (Marie-Josée Croze) *La mujer- Brian Cleek (Zach Raind) *Supercondriaque - Anna Zvenka (Alice Pol) *Tercera Persona - Sam (Loan Chabanol) Sony *Texas Chainsaw 3D - Sally Hardesty (Marilyn Burns) / Niño en fiesta de Halloween *Un desastre de película - Hannah Montana (Crista Flanagan) (2008) (Redoblaje 2015) *Mentiras mortales - Voces adicionales *Escuela de novatos 2 - Voces adicionales *Bully - Voces adicionales *30 días y 30 mil millas - Voces adicionales *Me at the Zoo - Voces adicionales *Yesterday - Voces adicionales *Babel - Voces adicionales *El vigilante - Voces adicionales *Resaca mortal - Voces adicionales *Predestination - Voces Adicionales *I Give It a Year - Voces adicionales *Another Me- Voces adicionales *Les doy un año - Voces adicionales (2013) *50/50 - Voces adicionales (2011) (versión de Summit) Telefilms *Fairfield Road - Wendy Greenhill (Natalie Brown) (2010) (doblaje 2018) *Voltaje mortal - Bailey (Eva Link) (2016) *Una segunda oportunidad - Claire (Rukiya Bernard) (2015) *Teen Beach 2 - Alissa (Piper Curda) (2015) *One Christmas Eve - Nell Blakemore (Anne Heche) (2014) *Unas fiestas reales - Baronesa Galina de Newbury (Kate Loustau) (2014) *Asesinato en un pueblo pequeño - Laura (Sarah Cote) (2013) *12 días perros hasta Navidad - Ryan (Graenne McDermontt) *Anillo de fuego - Joven John Carter Ash (Austin M. Stack) / Voces adicionales *Betty and Coretta - Voces adicionales Series de Anime *Juushinki Pandora (2018) - Emilia Valli (Asami Seto) *Yo-Kai Watch (2014) - Ayay (Aya Endō); Baku (Chie Satō); Sam (Yurie Kobori); Voces adicionales Series animadas *Ultimate Spider-Man - Tandy Bowen / Daga (Ashley Eckstein) *SuperMansion - Lex Lightning (Jillian Bell) *Las aventuras de Hello Kitty y sus amigos - Wookami *Super Why! - Niños *Wakfu - Yugo *¡Bum, Pum, Kapow! - Caramelo *El tren infinito - Maquinista / Amelia Hughes (Lena Headey) Películas Animadas *La princesa encantada: Misión secreta - Princesa Odette *La princesa encantada: Un misterio real - Princesa Odette *Reyes de las olas 2: WaveManía - Cody Maverick (niño) *Fish 'n Chips La Película: Mejores enemigos para siempre - Caline (Jessica Greenberg) *Justin, el caballero valiente - Lara *Norm y los invencibles - Temecia (trailer) *Princesita Sofía: Un palacio en el agua - Voces adicionales *Khumba, la cebra sin rayas - Voces adicionales *Monster High: Electrizadas - Twyla Películas de Anime * Shiki Oriori: Sabores de la juventud - Yi Ling (Minako Kotobuki) * Avengers: Los archivos secretos - Black Widow y Punisher - Viuda Negra (Miyuki Sawashiro/Jennifer Carpenter) * Dragon Ball Super: Broly - Bulma (Aya Hisakawa) en el redoblaje argentino. Miniserie *Ben-Hur (2010) - Tizra (Kristin Kreuk) Series de TV Piper Curda *Yo no lo hice - Jasmine *Liv y Maddie - Kathy Kan *Programa de talentos - Kennedy Van Buren Joanna Garcia *The Astronaut Wives Club - Betty Grissom *Once Upon a Time - Ariel Otros *Snowpiercer (Serie de TV) - Melanie Cavill (Jennifer Connelly) (2020 - ) *Primos para siempre - Millie (Emma Shannon)(2019 - ) *Llámame Bruna - Wanda Pacheco (Clarice Niskier) (2016-2018) *Impuros - Andreia (Fernanda Machado) (2018) *Atlanta - Jayde (Aubin Wise) (2016-presente) *Britannia - Willa (Jodie McNee) (2016-presente) *Mi loca tía Mick - Mackenzie "Mickey" Molng (Kaitlin Olson) (2017-2018) *Loudermilk - Allison (Laura Mennell) (2017-presente) *The Mist - Mia Lambert (Danica Curcic) (2017) *Friends from College - Lisa Turner (Cobie Smulders) (2017- 2018) *Sin palabras - Taylor (Sedoma James) (2016-presente) *Masters of Sex - Vivian Scully (Rose McIver) (2013-presente) *Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Neta (Liat Stern) (2013-2016) *Liv y Maddie - Sensei Rae Dawn (Elaine Kao) (2014-2016) *Liv y Maddie: Estilo California - Tracey Okahatchee (Laura Bell Bundy) (2017) *Black Mirror - Blue Colson (Faye Marsay) (Temp. 3 Episodio #6) (2016) *Backstage - Carly Catto (Alyssa Trask) (2016-) *Timeless - Lucy Preston (Abigail Spencer) (2016 -) *Kevin puede esperar - Sara Gable (Mary-Charles Jones) / Becky (Nora Murphy) (epis. 13) / Floor (Clea DeCrane) (epis. 20) (2016-2018) *El desvío - Oksana (Weronika Rosati); Rebecca (Jenna Bryant) (ep. 09); Agente de FWS (Kimberly Hidalgo) y Amy (Niki Spiridakos) (ep. 10) *Angie Tribeca - Detective Angie Tribeca (Rashida Jones) (2016) *The Get Down - Wanda (Judy Marte) (2016-2017) *Marseille - Julia Taro (Stéphane Caillard) (2016) *Bandera falsa - Asia Brindich (Ania Bukstein) (2015 - ) *The Lizzie Borden Chronicles - Isabel Danforth (Olivia Llewellyn) (2015) *The player - Cassandra King (Charity Wakefield) (2015) *Outlander - Geillis Duncan (Lotte Verbeek) (Versión Sony) *La tienda roja - Raquel (Morena Baccarin) *The Walking Dead - Paula (Alicia Witt) (5ª Temporada) *The Night Shift - Jordan Alexander (Jill Flint) *Un papá en apuros - Emily Hobbs (Ryan Newman) *The Blacklist - Elizabeth Keen (Megan Boone) *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Gail Peck (Charlotte Sullivan) *Last Resort - Pilar Cortez (Jessica Camacho) *Devious Maids - Peri Westmore (Mariana Klaveno) *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Orlin (Robin August) *The Killing - Kallie Leeds (Cate Sproule) *The Bridge - Adriana Mendez (Emily Rios) *Tattoo Nightmares - Jasmine Rodriguez *Recuerdos criminales - Vicky Lanister (Olivia Nikkanen) (epis. 35) *Cambiame el look - Jeannie Mai / Insertos *Perder para ganar - Rebecca Meyer *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Sharon Tate *Cara a cara con las mujeres asesinas - Rachel Wade *Adolescentes rebeldes - Jocelyn / Voces diversas *Justified - Voces adicionales *The Client List - Voces adicionales *Parental Control - Voces diversas *Lost Girl - Voces diversas *Stargate Universe - Voces adicionales en Chile *Dr. Oz Show - Voces adicionales *Los Goldberg - Voces adicionales *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Voces adicionales *Ace of Cakes - Voces adicionales *Supah Ninjas - Voces adicionales *La superniñera - Voces adicionales *Los videos mas tontos del mundo - Voces adicionales *Infieles - Voces diversas *No sabía que estaba embarazada - Voces adicionales *Summer in Transylvania - Voces adicionales *África de mi corazón *Cazador de asesinos - Doctora / Reportera Telenovelas y series turcas *Esposa joven - Zeynep (Müjgan Gönül Koraltürk) *Suleimán - Gülnihal Hatun (Maria) (Burcu Tuna) y Sultana Fátima (Meltem Cumbul) *Sura & Seyit , amor en guerra - Tatya (Eva Dedova) / Voces Adicionales Telenovelas filipinas *Cautiva (2016) - Odessa Ramirez / Margaret Luna (Ina Feleo) *Una nueva oportunidad (2015) - Colina "Colleen" Paredes (Chynna Ortaleza) Telenovelas brasileñas *Topíssima - Sophia Loren Alencar Dominguez (Camila Rodrigues) (2019) *Rebelde Rio! - Carla Ferrer Pires (Mel Fronckowiak) Redoblaje 2018 *Máscaras (2012) - María Benaro (Miriam Freeland) Redoblaje 2016 Series de TV de La India Madhura Naik *Tumhari Paakhi (2013-2014) - Tanya Rana *Duele amar (2011-2012) - Sheetal Kapoor Documentales *Five Came Back - Lawrence Kasdan *Chasing Madoff - Voces diversas *Heroína(s) - Voces adicionales *Los vídeos más tontos del mundo - Voces diversas Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Anna Camp / Ashley Benson *¡HerMORSAS Fiestas! - Voces Adicionales Reality show * Catfish: Mentiras en la red - Antoinette Cuccia (Temp. 3. 3 caps.) / Tracy (Temp. 4. 4 caps.) * Ace of Cakes - Voces adicionales Doramas coreanos * El anillo de Rubí - Jung Luna (Im Jung Eun) Estudios y empresas de doblaje ; Argentina *Palmera Record *Video Dub *Non Stop Digital *Marmac Group *Videorecord *Civisa Media *Chulengo Studios *Magma Productora *Main Post *Gapsa *Estudio Mandinga *Nicetopost *Meier/Nikotian *Masterdubbing *Caja de Ruidos *Crystal Dub *Smart Sonido ; Chile *DINT Doblajes Internacionales Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Actrices de teatro Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Chile Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020